They Came From Space
by neon flights
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi find themselves in a strange situation – one that makes them consider their physical relationship and how they feel about it. Contains your recommended daily amount of sexual tension and awkward silences! !TEKI/KATFISH HAS RETURNED - RUN!


About a year or two ago I said that I was going to upload a new U/Y oneshot because I was sick of the lack of good ones in recent times. Well, since then, my laptop got fried and having had my new one for over a year now, all of this story that I had written already was... basically gone. Which sucked, since the beginning was perfect, and I had to go rewrite it. 8( It still isn't as good in this version, even with my improved writing ability.

The idea behind this oneshot is... weird. I somehow got the idea when I heard tell of kink memes on livejournal, and I was like 'wat is this'. Looking at a list of kinks out of boredom, I saw one that just sounded really strange. Well, not exactly, but when _applied to CL_, it was. Then the idea grew into this. I didn't intend to make this funny or fluffy at first either, but there were too many good opportunities and it would actually explain the atmosphere. And it's just a weird oneshot in general, so uh... that'll explain the humour tag.

This is also one of the rare times where, time-wise, a oneshot of mine 'takes place' during Season 4. Not like I would consider a monstrous idea of a fic like this canon. But it was for the sake of one line I couldn't resist adding honk honk

* * *

Upon waking up, a handful of significant thoughts ran through Ulrich's mind.

The first was about the evident numb feeling throughout his body, especially in his arms and legs, which were crossed behind his back at odd angles. It took a while for him to register that he had actually felt quite cold, which might have been the result of his stillness. He could move his limbs slightly, but not too much.

Second was the question of where the hell he was. He remembered being on his way to the factory, and that it was very late, and little else. Now he was in the middle of some kind of room, but it was big enough to be a hall. It was pure white all around from what he could see, so pure that Ulrich closed his eyes as soon as he opened them because of the brightness. He was afraid that it blinded him at first, but after cracking them open again, he gradually got used to it.

Third, and last, was the fact that his shirt was missing. Why he didn't realise this first, Ulrich had no idea. He distinctly remembered wearing one that day, because if he had arrived at class shirtless, he would have hopped onto the instant detention train while it tooted past the many people whistling and jeering at him through the windows. He would have remembered that. Because, really, he had to have a _pretty_ good reason to be taking it off at random without putting on another one.

Despite his near immobility, Ulrich was still able to crane his neck look around at the room, which seemed to go on forever. It was so white that it was impossible to tell where the walls, floor and ceiling met. The atmosphere felt surreal and he gave a shudder – wherever he was, it couldn't have been good.

He lay there for a while, to gather his wits and try to figure out what was happening to him, even though the obvious thing to do kind of eluded his mind...

It wasn't until he thought of it that he turned around.

Yes, it took Ulrich a long enough time to figure whether or not he could still move, but it took him even longer to entertain the simple idea of freaking _looking behind him_. Anything could have been there and escaped his notice. For all he knew, a threatening looking man could have been ready to steal his wallet (or worse). For all he knew, it could have been Sissi smiling brightly, waving two tickets to see _Love Love Adventure Time_ with her that evening. It might even have been one of XANA's spectres or possessees ready to beat or zap him senseless.

After a little more self ridicule, it became apparent to him as he looked that he wasn't alone in this place, and even more apparent that he knew who it was. They seemed to lack a shirt as well, but... they _were_ wearing something _else_. Ulrich panicked as he realised that this other person was a girl, and when desperately trying to look elsewhere, he spotted a familiar black boot. It turned out to be none other than Yumi Ishiyama; a girl he knew... _quite_ well. His first reaction was to feel horrible for seeing her like this. She would probably murder him if she found out. Yumi was like that.

What on earth was happening here? He didn't know, but when he heard a soft groan as Yumi seemed to begin to wake up as well, he quietly returned to his original position and pretended to be unconscious right away. No way was he going to let her know he saw her like this for even a second... or himself, to forget it.

There was the noise of a hand slapping against the ground as Yumi began to lift herself off the floor. "Ugh... why is it so hard to move...?"

Ulrich tried not to grimace as he lay still. Why was he doing this again?

"Where _is_ this place? Ow, it's bright..."

Shuffling noises filled the air as she tried to move herself around, probably to see where she was. Either she wasn't as badly affected by the numb feeling or she was truly determined to get somewhere. When the noises stopped, Yumi spoke out again.

"Someone else's here... wait, hold on. Is that...?"

A gasp, then more shuffling noises that grew louder as she approached him.

"Ulrich...? Ulrich! You've got to wake up!"

Her hand felt cold as she tried to shake him awake. Trying his hardest, Ulrich looked up at her and responded in the sleepiest voice he could muster after a moment's pause. "Huh... Yumi? 's going on...?"

"I have no idea... I think it might be another XANA attack or something. Are you okay?"

"Think so..." he mumbled as he tried to move his limbs again. It was probably the only action that _wasn't_ an act. "Feel kinda stiff, but I'm fine."

"Oh, good..." Genuine relief flooded her expression, and Ulrich assumed that she was pretty much in the same state as he was. The numb feeling was beginning to fade away. She looked at him for a moment, and then froze.

"A-ack! Wait, turn around!"

Her hand went over his eyes before he could even react, but Yumi did him the favour of pushing to face another direction for him.

"S-Sorry! I didn't know!"

But he _did_ know.

"No, it's... it's alright." Yumi steeled herself despite her embarrassment. "Anyway, we need to figure out what's going on here first."

Ulrich tried to look around with a questioning expression. "Where is this place?"

"I have no idea. It _must _be XANA... how else would something like this happen?"

It made the most sense. Once you knew of the existence of XANA and vice versa, it was the number one reason for the majority of the bad things that happened in your life. That was how things went.

She flushed as she looked down at herself. "But I have no idea why he would do something like this..."

Ulrich gave a dry laugh. Many of XANA's attacks were strange, but with William being strung alongside with his plans, it was possible that he had the slightest influence in his ideas. It would definitely explain why Yumi was there like _this_. But... then again, why would he have involved _him _in it, too?

...

Ulrich decided he _really_ didn't want to know the answer to that for the time being.

"It's cold..." Yumi sniffed, and he could hear the sound of her rubbing her arms in an attempt to make herself feel warmer.

Common sense reminded him that he was cold, too, and that this needed to be remedied for both of them. He could see the goose bumps on his own arms and recalled that Yumi seemed to have them on her back when he first saw her (he really questioned whether or not it was her back – he had the feeling he was looking somewhere weird the entire time). Being half-naked made it a bit more difficult, on top of that, since they couldn't do anything like... share a jacket. Like she would allow that in the first place, but it was a nice thought.

Should he sit closer to her? Without looking at her, of course.

No, that would be just awkward.

Really, now.

...

But she looked _really_ cold...

As Ulrich sat and fretted over what to do like he normally did with her, Yumi effectively decided for him as she gradually made her way across the floor. He could hear this and his own heartbeat pounding away in his head, as well.

The moment their backs touched, Ulrich shuddered and felt a rush of heat, and it was questionable where it went to. Distant memories of the two of them trapped in that room in the Hermitage came rushing back to him – the unbearable heat, gasps of breath, beads of sweat rolling down and dripping onto the floor, skin damp and sticky, shirts dropping to the floor – and feeling how tense he became, Yumi did as well, and her voice brought him back to reality again.

"S-Sorry, Ulrich, I—"

"No, it's fine, Yumi. Really. It'll be warmer like this."

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could actually focus on what he was saying, which might have been better anyway. Ulrich couldn't bear to think what kind of stupid thing he could say with these thoughts going through his head, especially once he actually _felt_ Yumi sigh in relief in response. This was probably the worst kind of torture he had ever experienced. At least the cold was always more bearable than the heat...

Now that he was thinking, he found it strange that Yumi always seemed to sit against his back when this sort of thing happened. Despite the current situation only being... the second time. He blamed his lack of rationality on the room again. It made even less sense back at the Hermitage, because back then it was like being boiled alive. Yet she just took off her shirt after some reassurance and then did _that_, despite the fact that it would make both of them warmer (Ulrich felt a bit warmer than he probably should have, admittedly). What purpose did it serve? Was she making sure he couldn't see her or something?

Ulrich continued to ponder over it, having never done so before. The two of them sat against each other in an odd sort of silence all the while, which was broken by the occasional movement of limbs or the brush of skin, along with the short yelp that usually followed afterwards.

"Hey, Ulrich..."

He almost jumped as his train of thought was broken and he felt Yumi almost begin to turn around, but found with a strange disappointment that she was just looking to the side.

"Can we talk about something?" she proposed rather awkwardly. "This doesn't feel right."

Ulrich assumed (and sort of hoped) she meant the silence and not their current position. The not-as-nice side of his head was under the impression that this was quite pleasant, thank you, and didn't need any changes whatsoever. He nodded absently before saying, "Sure, although I'm not sure what we could talk about."

Yumi made a soft humming noise in thought, which Ulrich felt _every_ part of, before responding. "How about..."

He never really got to find out what she was going to say, because she interrupted herself with a very loud and sudden sneeze. It made Ulrich jump, being at such a close proximity.

"Ugh, sorry," she sniffed again, rather forlornly this time. "It really is too cold in here..."

But Ulrich found himself distracted all of a sudden. He never noticed before that Yumi actually had a really cute sneeze.

...He had no idea why the hell he was thinking this, or _who_, because it certainly didn't seem like Ulrich Stern anymore. But it was _cute_, cute like a rabbit or something, and he couldn't stop thinking about it, and he was going insane and he knew it.

Then his mind wandered off into a strange place. Visions of Yumi mindlessly dancing around the woods donning a pair of black rabbit ears filled his head, numbing his remaining sense completely. He could almost picture the B-rated fairytale remake music droning on in the background as she would be joined by lots of cute and weirdly proportioned rabbits that Ulrich suddenly created in his head. Then the rabbits would start to climb up her legs (which were bare, oddly enough – this Yumi was wearing a black skirt short enough to pass off as a belt and the chances of her actually wearing one like it were slim to none, not mentioning the fluffy rabbit tail she obviously wouldn't have either) and she would giggle as their ears and whiskers tickled her. A single rabbit would spin around atop her head, turning her smooth black hair into a mess that would have rivalled a tumbleweed's, while some more would perch on her shoulders and chirrup along with the merry tune. One particularly daring animal ventured further and further up her legs, until its head was just about to poke under her skirt –

– and with a grunt, he fell face first onto the ground and was reintroduced to the much (questionably) saner world.

"H-hey, Ulrich! Are you alright?"

When he finished admiring the plain whiteness of the floor and wishing his head was like that right then, he grunted a reply. "Fantastic."

Ulrich had concluded that there was definitely something _very _wrong with this room. If it got his brain to launch into a creepy erotic (not the word he used in his head) dream sequence after his crush _sneezed_... he had little hope left. But with the scarce amount of respect he still had for himself, he pushed himself back into a sitting position and the two leaned against each other in silence once more. Yumi notably must have turned around whenever he fell over, to check on him or something, but he never saw. Every now and then he could feel her trying to look at him again, most likely still worried.

Despite the blatant sexual tension and having still to recover from the dream, Ulrich found this oddly comforting now.

"Hey, Ulrich. Can I ask you something?"

Ulrich noticed her tone of voice changed slightly as she said this, but thought nothing of it.

"Sure. What is it?"

He suddenly sat rigid as he heard her shift again. He felt the heat disappear when her back was no longer touching his, and she turned around to face the same direction he was. Ulrich summoned every inch of dignity he had left in him to not turn around as she practically leaned on him, almost putting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think of me?" she asked quietly, close to his ear.

What a _nice_ question.

"What do I think of you...?"

"Yeah."

Her tone was strangely prompt then.

Ulrich hesitated. How was he meant to answer safely?

"Do you..." he stumbled, despite his strong efforts not to. "Do you mean... what, of you as a person? Or..."

To which she responded with her arms, as she snaked them round his waist and up to form a cross on his chest, a hand on each shoulder. She pulled him backwards slightly into what appeared to be a very intimate hug.

"What you think of _me_," she emphasised.

Ulrich now had to admit he was no longer thinking about Yumi. Rather, what his back was touching. Rather still, what were touching his back... either way, she probably meant for the gesture to answer his question, but it did nothing but confuse and fluster him even more. "I-I still don't –"

She tightened her hold, almost as if she wanted to say something else. They stayed like this for a moment, Ulrich swallowing uncomfortably at her closeness and the feeling of her breath on his neck. But then he found, again with some disappointment, that she eventually drew her arms back and sat on the floor again.

"Yumi?"

"Sorry, I..."

"No, I'm sorry. I mean, I don't really know what it is you're asking me..."

"It's just something stupid," Yumi mumbled. He could hear the sound of her finger tracing hesitant circles on the ground, and it reminded him of how quiet the room actually was.

"It _couldn't _be stupid if you're asking me." Ulrich felt so strongly about this, he nearly turned around as he spoke. "I just don't understand what it is."

Yumi didn't say anything again after that, and he began to get impatient, for some reason. Did some part of him know what it was she wanted to know? Or was it frustration from the awkwardness of the entire thing from the beginning? Ulrich admittedly believed the latter more, but the idea of the former had him worried.

"Heck, I'm probably being the stupid one," he added, to try and make light of things. "I probably should know what you mean."

The distinct sound of one of Yumi's fists hitting the ground made him jump. "No, look. What I'm trying to ask you is just completely idiotic, and—"

"And I don't care. Say it anyway."

"No."

"...seriously."

"No." Ulrich could _hear_ the frown in her voice. "This has gotten beyond ridiculous now, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"_Tell me_."

"_No."_

"Oh, for the _love_ of—!"

It was a split second decision and he had no idea how or why he made it, or why he felt so annoyed about it, or where this newfound anger came from, but Ulrich was positively pissed off now. He found himself facing Yumi and his hands had grabbed her shoulders, on the verge of shaking her into some sense. It threw her off as well as it did himself, but it showed on Yumi's face, clearly. He knew it didn't on his, which scared him a little on the inside.

"You turned around," she said hollowly, a scared look in her eyes.

"Guess that makes me the stupid one around here," Ulrich almost growled this, somehow ignoring the fact that he was touching a topless girl that he happened to be head over heels for. "Now that we have that cleared up, say it."

She looked to the side, an indecisive expression on her face.

"You're hurting me..."

He wasn't, and she knew it, but he still loosened his grip slightly. "Say it."

Yumi still wouldn't look at him. He did shake her, once.

"_Say it."_

"...as a girl."

A mumble.

"What?"

"What do you think of me...?" She raised her head and looked at him intently, some kind of emotion in her eyes. "As a girl?"

Ulrich blinked. What kind of question was _that_? It was a mistake to break the front he had previously, because it seemed to give Yumi the exact impression he didn't want to give. She shrank back slightly and looked ready to go make a hole at the other end of the room and crawl inside it, but he yanked her closer to him before she could move another inch.

"Wait, wait." He finally let go of her and rubbed his forehead. "That's a _weird_ question, but it's not a stupid one. Why does it matter?"

Yumi started to fidget again, and looked really embarrassed all of a sudden. He didn't think she was going to answer, but she spoke at last.

"I think it's important," she mumbled, "That I know what you think of me."

Ulrich raised an eyebrow. Under normal circumstances, being asked this all of a sudden, he would find it incredibly hard to answer. Especially since it was Yumi who was asking it, out of all the people in the world. But he wanted to give her an answer of some sort, and to be honest, he didn't feel so scared of replying anymore. All of the evidence of how there was really something wrong about their situation was piling up at a worrying rate now.

"I think you're a strong person..." But why did he feel so shy _now_, of all times? "And you're pretty independent, as well, I think..."

Yumi made a face of discomfort. "Nice to know, but... I didn't really mean it like that."

"Then, what?"

Now she_ really_ looked like she wanted to go hide somewhere, and she actually did, somewhat. She covered her face, but left her mouth uncovered so that she was still coherent.

"Am I... ugh, I don't know. Am I... do you think I'm _attractive_...? Or something like that..."

"Ah."

_Ah._

Now Ulrich kind of understood why she thought this was stupid. But stupid wasn't the right word at all – this was really _awkward_. His question from before of 'how can I answer this safely?' reappeared in his head, as did his complete panic. Was Yumi's appearance something he ever really thought about before? Ulrich honestly didn't know. He knew he had been harbouring feelings for her for a long time now, but not once did it really occur to him that how she looked sort of mattered as well. He knew he recognised her as a girl, since there were many times back when they first met that he had to remind himself that she actually _was_ a girl. Yumi's fighting ability was always amazing, he had thought, and knew that she probably surpassed him in that regard. But _physically_? Ulrich looked at her proper for the first time since they woke up, and felt little else other than the embarrassment from now knowing that one of the bras she possessed was pink. He guessed there was _something_ about her looks that made his heartbeat quicken along with everything else about her, but it must not have mattered enough in his mind. She shifted under his gaze, looking more uncomfortable than ever.

He had no idea how to handle this. Any feelings he had in relation to this were all newly discovered in this weird place. Because of that, he didn't consider them valid. And because of _that_, he wasn't sure if he knew what he truly thought. Yumi seemed to misinterpret his lack of an answer, and she visibly drooped. She gave a sad, distant laugh.

"Like I thought," she murmured. "Why would anyone like someone like me? Me, the 'string bean', or whatever it was they called me, and I'm not exactly—"

"How can you even _say _that?" Ulrich would look back at to this moment and shake his head at the amount of times he had been grabbing her, but this time he almost looked horrified. What was Yumi talking about? "_I_ _l_ike how you look, and I like you _how you are_. I'd even go as far as saying that I think you're p..."

He drifted off as he realised his mouth was running away with him, and the ghost of a blush appeared on his face. At least he now knew how he felt, and so did Yumi, whose eyes widened. She actually looked genuinely caught off by this, so she was left to try and guess what that p was meant to be. Ulrich knew that Yumi knew he wouldn't _dare_ say she was pretty, as much as he kind of thought so now, otherwise she'd punt him into next Tuesday like the lovesick puppy he was. He knew those boots hurt. And as he watched her face light up as well, he had to admit that she had most likely guessed it.

Guessed that he was about to say that he thought the girl in front of him was 'perfect'.

"Y-You think I'm..."

Now it was Ulrich who felt like hiding, as his arms fell back to his sides.

"S-So don't be worrying yourself about dumb stuff like that. That's just stupid."

God, he wanted out of there – out of this conversation and out of this _damn room_.

Another pause. It was broken when, oddly enough, Yumi laughed. "So I'm being stupid again? I thought it was you, now."

Ulrich choked in surprise at the sudden change in atmosphere and then pointed at her. "Okay, look, we're not doing that stupid... 'stupid game', again, alright? I've had enough."

"You really _are_ embarrassed."

"Not."

She poked his cheek. "Liar. I can feel the heat coming off your face. Don't blame it on the room, it's freezing."

If Odd was here, he undoubtedly would have make a joke referring to Ulrich's 'hotness' at that point. But then Ulrich remembered as he was being poked... he wasn't there. Nobody else was. It was just the two of them. With their shirts missing.

Why did he keep _forgetting_ this?

"You're cute when you're embarrassed, anyway."

And then _remembering_ it? It was killing his psyc— wait, _what_ was she saying now?

"Did... did you just call me _cute_?" Ulrich made a face. He didn't know how to feel about that. Who was this person and what had they done with Yumi?

"Yes, I did." She shifted, and was blushing again. "Something wrong with that?"

Ulrich scratched his neck and blushed as well. "No idea. It felt weird." _Everything_ felt weird.

"Th-Then what should I say you are?"

"Dunno."

Yumi looked like she really wanted to say something, and eventually swallowed before replying.

"If not cute, then..." She looked downwards and closed her eyes shut. A deep breath before it all spilled out.

"I also think you're courageous, selfless, caring, honest..." Yumi cracked an eye open to look at the speechless boy in front of her, probably to see how he was taking this so far, before closing it again. "You don't show people your feelings much, but I think that makes you pretty _cool_, at the same time." Watching her fidget almost made _Ulrich_ feel like fidgeting, if it weren't for that fact that he felt frozen stiff. "And, after thinking about it, I've noticed other things... I... think you're a good-looking person, too..."

As his eyebrow twitched and his blush grew, Ulrich knew that his poor head wasn't going to be able to take much more of this.

"...d-do you honestly think all that about me?" He rubbed his neck again and looked to the side in the end, unable to really let that sink in quite just yet. "I mean, I can kinda see some things, but that last part..."

"I think so, yeah," she said with an adorably shy tone, and then started to play with a strand of hair that drifted onto her face. Ulrich almost melted at the sight... and then realised that no, what kind of reaction is that, _stop being lame, Ulrich_.

The two looked at each other for a while, as if revelling in their newfound opinions of each other. Ulrich found the silence so suspenseful, it ached. What did this mean for them now, anyway, now that it was all out in the open? His question was answered soon enough, as Yumi started to move towards him. He edged backwards, wary of whatever she was going to do, but she just smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and slid down until her forehead rested against his chest.

Then she let out a sigh. _Ahh_. Like that. Ulrich subconsciously did the same thing, at the same time, as their combined warmth completely ruled out any cold that was in their bodies from earlier. Something about this whole thing just made him feel _good_, with the feeling of her smooth skin on his feeling even more satisfying for both of them.

"It's strange, Ulrich..." Yumi murmured into his chest, her voice shaking his heart just as it did his body. "Being able to be close enough to you to even hear your heartbeat... it's comforting. It's like it makes me feel _safe_."

The beginnings of a cry of embarrassment got caught in Ulrich's throat, after such a brutally heartfelt thought was uttered to him, and then she moved her head a little. "Oh, it got faster."

...

This just wasn't_ fair_ anymore.

Why was it that this girl had been able to just completely disable him with some words and some touches since the very beginning? It was always like this, and for the first time, Ulrich almost hated it. He wasn't _that_ soft, was he?

He wasn't _that_ in love with Yumi... was he?

"Do you think my heart could beat as quickly as yours...?"

Her voice broke his thoughts as she took hold of one of his hands and gently guided it towards her. Ulrich's not-so-nice side was starting to stir as she took it towards her chest and rested it in the centre, where he could feel her own heart. Her other hand stayed in the exact same spot on his own, where Yumi's head was before. With an intake of breath, she closed her eyes as she concentrated on the two heartbeats, her own quickening as she did. They were both incredibly fast by then, but Ulrich wasn't able to concentrate enough on them to notice, as he was too fixated with what he was feeling right now. He couldn't tell whether it was Yumi that felt hot or his own hand, because it felt like the heat was seeping into the rest of his body with each _thump_. It was such an intoxicating feeling, just sitting so closely to each other and _touching_ like this.

"Feels hot..."

Ulrich jerked his head up again, barely believing what he just heard her murmur. Taking his hand away from her abruptly, he looked to the side.

Damn, there was something going on, but he wasn't entirely sure what it was, exactly. Why were they so in tune? So... together? And why did it feel so _right_?

"Hey..."

No. There was no way he was looking at her again now.

"Hey, Ulrich. Look at me."

Not even once. She'd discover a completely new shade of red if he did.

"You love me, right?"

She said it with too blunt of a tone for him to comprehend, or to ignore. Wasn't he _just thinking this_? "...what?"

"You love me." She said it simply, like she was explaining the most obvious thing in the world. "So look at me as someone you would love."

"...what?"

Ulrich was really starting to forget what the word 'what' actually meant anymore, and then he started to forget everything else he knew whenever he felt Yumi's hand pull his chin to face her.

"I want to see it in your eyes," she breathed. "I might have caught glimpses of all kinds of feelings in them before, but I've never seen love truly show in your eyes..."

She still seemed to be able to breathe, but Ulrich barely could anymore. He could see in her eyes that they were filled with a powerful emotion he'd never seen before, and it almost scared him, it was that intense. Were these the kind of eyes she wanted him to look at her with? He swallowed in apprehension, and Yumi gently rubbed his cheek with a small smile on her face. It felt... reassuring.

Then she leaned forward and kissed him. Once. There was nothing _that_ special about it, certainly not, as she held it for a few seconds while Ulrich's mind finally imploded on itself, and then pulled away to see his face. He was dumbfounded, to put it nicely, as he tried to say something but ended up just opening and closing his mouth. Yumi let out a breath of amusement and then kissed him again.

"Mm..."

She did this a few times, kissing him and then drawing back to look at his face before doing it again. But with each kiss, the distance she drew back with decreased and his eyes began to close, until it got to the point where the two were only pulling apart for air.

The first time, they rested their foreheads together and looked into each others' eyes. Nobody was there to see that they both shone with the same deep emotions, but they knew themselves. Ulrich's hands ended up on either side of her face as he tried to pull her closer, while Yumi did the same with her hand still under his chin, as their lips met again. They couldn't remember who it was who first let out that soft moan, or who it was that took advantage of the open mouth that it came from, as it was lost among the resultant tastes and sounds. There was no battle for dominance, and no battle for even sides, either. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

A while after they fell onto the ground, their hands started to explore. It was considerably tame, or at least, it _was_ at first. Even from Ulrich's side of things, where he could have been going for areas that would've sounded alarm bells in _everyone's_ heads. His hands had brushed against _them_ maybe a few times, but Yumi never showed any signs of anger or upset. He would have liked to think that she actually _enjoyed_ it, probably a bit more than he enjoyed her hands roaming over his chest and his back to feel every nook and curve in his frame, but his sensible side once again reigned supreme over the not-so-nice. Ulrich was honestly delighted enough that this didn't end awkwardly, like he always feared it would. He discovered that kissing was... pretty good, especially if it was Yumi doing it, and this was certainly more pleasant than sitting back to back until... until _what_, exactly? Oh, he didn't care anymore. He was too busy at the moment...

Whatever feelings either of them had about this room before were shelved, because right then there was only him and only her. And as they went about with it, they loved every moment of it.

* * *

How she stayed so quiet during all of this, she had no idea.

She had kicked off the bedcovers in her slumber at some point, probably from moving around so much. There were incoherent mumbles tumbling out of her lips while she slept, with the occasional moan and call of a name. She could feel his lips dancing across her sides and stomach as she arched upwards and sideways to meet them...

The night continued.

* * *

Odd was lucky he was such a heavy sleeper.

Sometimes, Ulrich was lucky as well. Probably more so, but in this instance... not so much.

Ulrich had his earplugs while Odd had himself. Two sides of an ongoing night-time war and their chosen weapons. If the coming morning, when one of them gives the other concerning and somewhat creeped out glances, you know he was unfortunate enough to lose their little battle and get woken up by the other.

Unfortunate in multiple ways.

...

Because, really, you don't want to be asking your dormmate what kind of dream they had to be make _those_ kinds of noises all the while.

* * *

**Tekinote: **The original story idea was that a bunch of psycho U/Y fangirls and fanfic writers somehow captured them and put them in this goofy dome place where their ~~~TRUE FEELINGS~~~ came out. Yeah. I like this version better.

There are times in the series where Ulrich really mans up and decides to go tell Yumi how he feels, but I still think it would happen somewhat like this. Yumi probably brings it up and Ulrich'll be all sfsfsdfs and then she does something and then he just explodes. Yeah.

Nobody's written this anything like this before, to my memory. So here it is. If you liked it, **review and let me know** or at least **favourite** it or something if you don't review, because this is my first time trying to write a really good, juicy oneshot like this for everyone. Reading this and not doing either makes me think that people didn't like it if I look at the stats, and I have no way of knowing. So... please? 8(

A lot of you are probably thinking 'holy crap that was weird' despite the cutey stuff, but it's a dream. Dreams are weird. This turned out to be a lot sweeter than was originally intended, like... seriously. Especially near the end. It was meant to be another one of those 'awkwarddd' fics (I love me some awkward) but then it turned into this. But I quite like that. My stance on how much appearance matters probably had its hand in that as well, ecause I don't think it does, especially when it comes to... love... I am not typing this this is just sappy THIS ENTIRE FIC WAS SAPPY AAAAAAAAAAAAAA well except for the veryvery end , it sux donkeys

Also writing Gnawing Anxiety at the same time probably helped too, since all the unabashed lime and borderline-lemon went into it instead.

it is lame but I have suffered from not writing romance over these years

the amount of ideas I've had for these kinds of oneshots is staggering, you have no idea

yes I will be uploading them when they're written, leave me alone

ps; there were two reasons why I first chose this title. One of those reasons is now moot due to my change of 'plot' that I explained before. If you get the other reason, which is totally not related to euphemisms in any shape or form, you should be giggling madly or going 'oh what have you done Tekirai'.

my notes are too long


End file.
